


Warm Hands

by Verdandi_Stormborn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Massage, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdandi_Stormborn/pseuds/Verdandi_Stormborn
Summary: Steve is selfish- he knows. But he likes to be in your present even just for a little while.Or Steve gives dam good massages.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm cleaning out my phone and found this.
> 
> I wrote and posted it as an ask or under something? I can't even remember. But just to have my writing in one place here it is- and yes it is even shorter than everything else I've written after that ^^ (my time stamp on the phone says 17 Nov 2019)

Steve is selfish- he knows.

But he loves this silent, tender moments too much where he has you all for him alone- like toffee soft and pliant on a mate before him. Your breathing is deep and steady. In and out. Just a sign more how relaxed you already are. You know what is coming. You craved it all week. And now you are naked under two white towels, limps sprawled out, lying on your stomach, eyes closed- sensing the air. Lemon. You feel Steve's presence behind you and feel him as he sit between your legs. His warm hands touches you on your left leg, and then he raises it and start to rub warmth in them in slow, heavy circles. He stretches you , one left after another and when your muscles relaxes and you don't move on your own anymore, let him guide your limps, he starts to massage the mussels deep. The oil on his hands is warm and soft, his hands firm. Every massage he gives you feels like a hot stone massage, the heat radiates from him. He loves the feeling of you under his fingertips. How he makes you moan in delight, and soft under his touch. He likes to think that the towels are there for modesty but the truth is he gets a little hart seeing your curves hidden behind the towel. He knows exactly how to touch you but took it never further. It's frustrating really. But you take what he gives you. Your head rest now in his lap. Dangerously close. You hear his breath hitch as you stretch just a little. His hands steadily works the kinks on your neck. He watches your chest rise and fall closely. He gave you goosebumps. He watches as you bite your lip to not moan too obviously. Your hips rise just a little. You pray and hope that he didn't saw this. You hope he saw it. Even act on it. But he doesn't. He beds your head soft on the ground and leave the room quiet to let you drift of to sleep.


End file.
